Yu-Gi-Oh: Watching Abridged
by SnowWhite4917
Summary: What happens when a sadistic author from another universe forces, the Yu-Gi-Oh universe to watch their counterparts in a series of hilarious videos created for our viewing pleasure. What kind of reactions will they have to their abridged counterparts and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Since the final ceremonial duel between the Pharaoh and Yugi, things have since returned to normal for the gang, who have since returned home to carry on their normal school life.

Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Bakura were sitting in their classroom, talking, when Joey all of a sudden ran over to them slamming his hands on the desk.

"Did you guys hear the news" Joey exclaimed excitedly.

"Let me guess that Seto Kaiba, announced the 2nd Battle City tournament" Tristan asked, in a somewhat mocking manner.

"No, you nim- wait how on earth did you guys know" he asked surprised that Tristan of all people somehow knew before him.

Yugi just smiled awkwardly and said "Well just the other day someone from Kaiba corps contacted me about the tournament"

"That Kaiba, I swear next time I see him" Joey said annoyed that Kaiba still refuses to acknowledge him as a formidable duelist.

"Oh, calm down Joey, obviously you must have gotten an invitation in the mail otherwise you wouldn't be telling us this" Téa said trying to get Joey to calm down so he doesn't make more of a scene.

"Yeah exactly, it's Kaiba's own way of acknowledging you Joey" Yugi said trying to bring some comfort to his best friend.

"I guess you guys are right, after all I got to focus all my energy if I want to beat him in the upcoming tournament" Joey said getting pumped up again just at the thought of wiping away his arrogant smile.

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was an earthquake followed by the skies darkening with lightning striking.

"EARTHQUAKE" Bakura shouted.

"WOAH, WHAT'S HAPPENING" Joey asked as he fell to the ground and clutched to one of the chairs.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DONE WITH SAVING THE WORLD" Tristan said, hoping that this really was just a natural disaster and not some sort of lunatic trying to destroy the world again.

Suddenly a flash of lightening came crashing in, and suddenly everything went blank for them.

The first thing that Yugi noticed when he came to and sat up, was that they were no longer in their classroom, but instead what appeared to be a furnished basement with several couches and a large 50-inch television in the middle

"What the, where the heck are we" Joey asked as him and the others slowly got up and noticed their surroundings.

"Wow, so not creepy at all. Waking up in some stranger's basement" Téa said sarcastically.

"There appears to be no door or stairs for that matter" Bakura noted as he took a look around.

Out of nowhere lightning struck again, but this time Seto Kaiba appeared from.

"Oh great, here comes Mr. Rich boy himself" Joey said with his mood already decreasing with Kaiba being here.

Kaiba looked around the room for a moment, and then his eyes went over to the group and automatically his face hardened even more than it already was.

"Of course, every time I'm pulled into one of these magic tricks you losers are somehow involved" he stated.

"Why you little" Joey said as he was about to march over to him.

However, he was soon interrupted.

"Hello, everyone glad you could make it" a very energetic female voice called out.

Everyone looked around the room but couldn't find where the trace of the voice was coming from.

"No use in trying to find me, physically I'm not here" the voice said.

"Who are you" Yugi asked.

"The name's SnowWhite4917, but you can all just call me Snow" she replied.

"What kind of a ridiculous name is that" Tristan stated, never hearing such a name before.

"Look, I don't care who you are, but you better release us right now. Otherwise you might not like what will happen if you don't" Kaiba threatened.

The voice just laughed and said "You really think your threats will work on me. Don't worry, I have every intention of freeing all of you, but first all of you must watch a little series called Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series."

"Wait did she say" Téa began, and then with Bakura finishing for her

"Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series"

"That is correct. In a quick and easy explanation without frying anyone's brain. I am from a separate universe, and in my universe all of you are a part of a cartoon show called Yu-Gi-Oh. A brilliant youtuber by the name of LittleKuriboh, has parodied the show. So, I have used my power as a fanfiction author, to come into your universe to force you to watch it" Snow explained.

"So, it's basically a multiverse theory" Yugi said a little unsure of his answer.

"Correct, exactly right"

Joey appeared to be still confused over her explanation and said, "I don't get it."

Kaiba just gave a smug smirk and responded "Of course not, your small brain couldn't even comprehend the smallest of tasks"

Then he turned his attention to Snow as Joey screamed at him in the background and said "Listen lady, your talk of multiverse is absolute nonsense. Even if such a thing existed, no one has that kind of power to break through them"

"You don't believe me, do you? Perhaps another demonstration is in order" she said

Another wave of lightening came, and every person in the room had wide eyes and some with their mouths dropped

It was **Atem**

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa" Atem said in surprise and confusion.

Before anyone else could say anything, Snow went on with her demands.

"Now listen, I won't repeat myself. All of you must watch every single episode of the abridged series, and as the episodes go on, I'll be bringing more of your friends in, so they can watch when they get their more screen time. Once all episodes and specials have been watched, then I will release all of you. The remote is on the table, but it can only be used for pausing no going forward whatsoever, unless you want to face the consequences. With that being said, I hope you all have a good laugh."

Snow just laughed as her voiced disappeared completely, leaving the group even more confused.

 **Author's Note**

Well here is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. I've read 2 stories before with this same concept, called White Room and YGOTAS reactions, which inspired me as well. Also, I was rewatching some of the abridged episodes, and often asked myself how the real Kaiba and Pharaoh would react to their abridged counter parts. I am working out an update schedule, I know I will update once a week, but I will have 2 slots in which I will do so. That way if for some reason I can't update on my regular scheduled day, then I have another I will fall back on. Next episode, we're jumping right into the pilot so be prepared.


	2. Pilot

"I don't understand how I am here, who's voice was just speaking to us" Atem asked quite confused as he got a better look around.

Joey and Tristan in their excitement over seeing their old friend again, ran over to him and pulled him into a friendly headlock.

"Aww, man this is awesome, the Pharaoh's back. Man have we missed ya" Joey said in his excitement.

 _It's Nice to know nothing has changed around here_ Atem thought as he smiled as Joey and Tristan continued their friendly assault on him.

"Guys let go before you hurt him" Téa said as her and Yugi made their way over to the Pharaoh to greet him.

"I didn't think we'd be seeing each other again this soon" Yugi stated happy to see his old friend and partner once again.

"Yes, it seems fate has more in store for us than we realize" Atem said returning the smile.

"Well as much as I love awkward reunions, we need to get back to the matter at hand" Kaiba snapped, annoyed that the dweebs seemed to be forgetting about their predicament.

Yugi turned to Kaiba and reminded him about what Snow had said, "She said she wouldn't release us until we watch all the episodes of that abridged show of ours, she was talking about"

Atem, who was still confused on what was going on, asked "I do not know what you mean by abridged show, and who's voice did that belong to"

"Oh yes, our kidnapper is someone by the name of Snow and she is apparently from a separate universe. According to her, in her universe we are perceived as nothing more than fictional cartoon characters from a television show and someone had decided to parody the show for their amusement. Now she has used her powers of a fanfiction author to come into our universe to bring us all together so that we may watch all episodes of the abridged series" Bakura explained, hoping to explain it in the same way that Snow did without making it sound too complicated.

Joey's eyes widened and lit up as he said "I think I got it. So basically, any of our fictional shows that exist in our universe, could very well possibly have their own separate universes as well and we just don't know about it.

Kaiba just crossed his arms with a smug smirk and said, "Wow Wheeler, looks like there is a little intelligence left inside that tiny brain of yours after all."

"Why I oughta- "Joey said as he balled his hand into a fist and started to fling it towards Kaiba, but Tristan quickly held him back, and Téa got in the middle between the 2 guys.

"Enough you 2. I know this isn't the ideal situation, but at this point we got no choice but to just go along with Snow's demands. The sooner we get through all the videos, the quicker we'll be out. We just need to try and get along before then" Téa said glaring at both of them.

Kaiba just gave a glare back before he silently made his way over to one of the couches.

Soon everyone else made their way over to the couches. Atem, Yugi, and Téa sat on the couch directly facing the T.V., while Joey, Tristan, and Bakura sat on the couch to the right, and then Kaiba on the left.

Tristan took the remote and said "Well here goes nothing"

Tristan pushed the on button and for a moment there just static, but soon it soon cleared up and the Pharaoh's face showed up on the screen.

 **The Pharaoh was looking straight into the camera as a bunch of duel monster cards flew around "Yu-Gi-Oh! was filmed before a live studio audience"**

 **The scene changes to the sun shining brightly in the sun over Domino High School, before it cuts to Yugi's face partially cut off by duel monster cards**

" **Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your move!"**

 **Joey had a small smile on his face as he played a card on the field as he said "Sorry, Yug, doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games"**

 **Tristan then appeared, putting his arm around Joey "I know what you mean, my voice is pretty crazy too! I'm thinking about changing it."**

 **(Pause)**

"That's my voice, the hell I sound like Barney the dinosaur" Tristan shouted, red from the embarrassment of knowing that is his voice in the show.

Joey was banging his hands on the table as he laughed "Ah man Tristan your voice makes up for the ridiculousness of the rest of our voices."

"Yeah doesn't sound like they are putting much effort into the voices" Téa said not even bothering to hide her giggles from the sheer stupidity of the voices of her friends in this show.

"Hopefully I'll be shown soon, I didn't see myself anywhere" Bakura noted.

 **(Play)**

 **Yugi is on screen again. "By the way, my grandpa has a super rare card"**

" **Groovy" Tristan remarked.**

" **Hey, bada-bing!" was all Joey replied.**

 **The scene then moves to Kaiba who was reading a book, and then got intrigued by the group's conversation.**

 **Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since I'm a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out**

 **(Pause)**

This time it was Joey to pause the video.

"Now that I think about it, the video brings up a good point. How on earth could have guessed that I was the Blue Eyes, instead of some other rare card."

Kaiba just scowled at Joey and said, "Wheeler just play the damn video, it's going to take hours just to finish one episode with all the pausing."

"Sheesh" Joey said as he unpaused the video.

 **(Play)**

 **The scene then goes to the Game shop, where Yugi and the others had just arrived.**

" **Hey Gramps, can we please see your super-rare-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-mega-super-card"**

" **I don't see why not. Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Solomon said as he holds up the Blue Eyes White Dragon for them to see.**

 **Joey got in a bit closer with a grin on his face and said "That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard. What kind of mook could want a card like that?"**

 **Suddenly Kaiba came in and pushed everyone out of the way "I'm here for your Blue-Eyes, old man, and I won't take "no" for an answer! Now give it to me!"**

Joey couldn't help but snort when his abridged counterpart asked what kind of mook would want a card like that, then rich boy himself pops on right in. Of course, this earned him a death glare from Kaiba.

" **No" Solomon responded as he closed the box that contained the card.**

" **Curses foiled again! I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even** _ **think**_ **about pressing charges" Kaiba said as he made his leave.**

" **That Kaiba kid needs to get laid" Solomon says as soon as Kaiba was gone.**

" **Big time!" Tristan said agreeing with him.**

 **(Pause)**

Joey and Tristan were the first ones to bust out in laughter, with Joey even pounding his fists on the table because of how hilarious it was. Yugi, Téa, and Bakura had put their hands over their mouths in a bad attempt to hide their laughter. Even Atem had his face turned away from Kaiba to hide the big smirk that was on his face and couldn't help but let out a laugh himself.

Kaiba just growled, but the anger and embarrassment on his face was plainly evident. Already he detested this show, not even a couple minutes into it and they already made him into a total moron like Joey Wheeler.

"Never have I heard truer words spoken before" Joey said trying to get his breathing under control after laughing so hard.

"Wheeler stop now, before I really get angry" Kaiba hissed.

While this caused Yugi, Téa, Atem, and Tristan to settle down, it did nothing to deter Joey.

"I mean after all the only way you'll likely ever get some is by paying some pros- "he started to say, but Téa quickly put her hand over his mouth.

She then whispered into his ear "Stop now, before he ends up murdering you in cold blood."

She motioned to the extremely angry looking Kaiba

"Alright I'll stop" Joey said, though he wasn't at all deterred by Kaiba. After all the guy was constantly mocking him on a daily basis, he was only giving him a taste of his own medicine. By the looks of how this show was going with his character, he'll have plenty of chances later as well.

 **(Play)**

 **The screen goes black and then Yugi reappears answering the phone.**

" **Hello, Game shop!"**

 **The screen is split in 2, with Yugi being on top and then Kaiba being on the bottom of the screen**

" **I kidnapped your grandpa, Yugi, and then I dueled him into submission. So, could you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself"**

 **Kaiba then proceeds to hang up the phone.**

" **Wait who is this?"**

 **The next scene shows Yugi and his friends running out of an elevator to find his grandpa lying on the floor.**

 **Yugi kneels down to him and asks "Grandpa! Are you okay?"**

 **Solomon raises his head and says, "For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured."**

 **Kaiba then appears holding the Blue Eyes that he took from Solomon "That's right! And now, watch this" He then proceeded to rip the card in half.**

" **Grandpa's special super-rare-awesome-super-card" Yugi exclaimed as he looked shocked and angry at what Kaiba did.**

" **What the heck did you do that for" Joey asked angrily, as** **Téa looked on.**

" **So that it could never be used against me!" he replied.**

"Still a dick move Kaiba, ended up putting an old man in the hospital over a trading card" Joey said

"JOEY" Everyone but Kaiba yelled.

Kaiba did nothing but give Joey a death glare and Joey responded by showing off his signature grin.

"Are you trying to be murdered" Tristan asked, a little surprised that Joey keeps on antagonizing Kaiba so much but more surprised that Kaiba hasn't suckered punch Joey yet.

"Just speaking the truth. None of you can't deny that the big CEO of Kaiba Corp acted like a total baby just because he couldn't get what he wanted"

" **In that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world?" Yugi said still quite upset.**

" **Shut up and duel me!"**

 **Yugi turned back to his grandpa and took his deck and said, "Don't worry, Gramps, I'll win this duel with your deck!"**

 **Solomon looked shocked "W-Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival?"**

" **Pretty Much"**

" **No wonder your parents are never around!"**

"Ohhhh" is what most of the group said, not expecting something like that to come out of Solomon.

Yugi looked shocked, not yet realizing just how bad, or good depending on the person, this series was going to get with changing the personalities of the characters/

" **Gather round everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign!"** **Téa said, finally making her speaking debut in the series. She marked them all with a smiley face on their hands.**

 **Joey looked at his hand pretty confused "Uh, Téa, hey, not for nothing but...ain't this permanent marker?"**

" **Oh... Whoops!"**

" **Why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place?" Joey asked.**

" **I'm a kleptomaniac, I stole it from school."**

 **Tristan then suddenly shouted "Hey, my wallet's missing!"**

" **Kaiba took it!" she shouted.**

Téa rubbed her temples in annoyance "Oh great, I'm not sure who's voice is worse mine or Tristan's"

"Don't worry Téa, Tristan's is way worse, nothing to compare to" Joey said.

"Hey" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yes and at least you all had some screen time, I have yet to show up" Bakura noted.

Yugi smiled at his friend "Don't worry Bakura, I'm sure you'll be showing up soon. I mean if you weren't a main character in the show, then you wouldn't be here with the rest of us."

 **In Yugi's place was the pharaoh "It's time to duel"**

 **Kaiba looked shocked at the sudden changed and asked "Wait, did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something? What the heck happened to your voice?"**

Atem couldn't help, but also cringe at his voice. With the way this abridged show twisted their personalities, he could only pray that he would not be the worse out of everyone in the show.

" **Holy Ra** , **real monsters!" the Pharaoh exclaimed as a hologram of a green giant appeared on the field.**

 **With his usual smug look Kaiba explained "Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game!"**

 **The screen had enlarged the Pharaoh's face as he exclaimed "Okay, seriously, you've got to be [bleep]ing kidding me. Who wastes all their money on something like that?"**

"Woah their Pharaoh, language" Joey mockingly scolded him and then proceeded to laugh.

"Of course," Atem mumbled as he placed his hand on his head to signal his agitation.

 **The guy who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's who!**

 **Kaiba then proceeds to summon his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field.**

" **Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"**

" **Yeah, so?"**

" **That's against the rules, isn't it?"**

" **Screw the rules, I have money!"**

Joey snorted and was about to say something, but the look Téa was giving him made him back down.

" **Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you!"**

 **The screen was split once more but this time with the Pharaoh on the bottom.**

" **My Grandpa's deck** _ **has**_ **no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe for Kuriboh... but it also has** _ **this**_ **! The unstoppable Exodia!" he explains as he holds up the final card he needed to assemble Exodia.**

 **Kaiba backs away in shock and shouts "Aah! Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon** _ **him**_ **!"**

" **Really? Is that because it's so rare?"**

" **No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody could figure out how to do it."**

" **Nobody except me" The pharaoh said arrogantly**

" **Exodia, obliterate!"**

 **Exodia destroys the Blue eyes White Dragon, thus taking away the rest of Kaiba's life points.**

 **Suddenly Mokuba appeared "Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet?"**

 **Kaiba leaned forward still in shock over his defeat "How... How could you summon Exodia?"**

 **The pharaoh's forehead started to glow "Kaiba, if you really wish to know" then he dramatically extended his hand towards Kaiba and said, "then talk to the hand!"**

 **Kaiba screams, as the multi colored image of him shatters causing him to faint.**

 **The scene then changes over to the hospital**

 **Téa and Tristan were watching over Solomon, who opened his eyes.**

" **I wet myself"**

"Ewwww" most of the gang said, while Kaiba just shook his head over the filth he was watching.

 **Pegasus then appeared on screen, with a glass of wine in his hand. Behind him was one of his servants standing by the door way.**

" **Mr. Pegasus, sir, it seems the reigning** _ **Duel Monsters**_ **champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi. Also, it's time for your sponge bath."**

" **Mmm..."**

 **(End of Episode 1)**

"Well that was certainly something" Bakura said, only a tiny bit annoyed that he didn't appear this episode, but also relieved at the same time. He could only imagine on how his character will be portrayed.

"I don't know I'm enjoying it so far" Joey said, only because of how this LittleKuriboh person makes fun of Kaiba and they have only gotten through one episode so far.

"Only you would Wheeler, this stuff is garbage. Who on earth could find this type of humor hilarious" Kaiba hissed, who has already been insulted enough throughout the video, and then from the peanut gallery as well.

"I wonder how many episodes have been made so far" Téa wondered.

"Here let's see if we can find out" Tristan said grabbing the remote.

Soon everyone's eyes widened when they saw that there was currently 81 episodes and several side stories as well and it was all currently ongoing.

"You got to be kidding, we're going to be here forever" Joey whined.

Atem just sighed realizing there's not much they can do about their situation.

"It just looks like we'll have to make the best of the situation, at this point there's not much any of us can do" Atem said to the rest of the group.

Everyone else looked at each other and realized he was right, their only hope of getting out of here is to watch all the videos.

 **Author's Note**

Well here's the first official episode and I hope everyone liked it. Obviously, the characters will learn through the first few episodes just how twisted their abridged counterparts are to them lol. I'm still working out on an official schedule to update, so as of now updates will sporadic until I finally figure out a schedule that works out best for me. Just so no one gets confused, when characters talk to Atem, they will almost always refer to him as Pharaoh because for the longest time that's what they called him and are used to calling him. Then obviously I will refer to him as Atem, when no one is speaking directly to him. So please continue to read and review to tell me what you think. Also let me know which episodes of the abridged series, you guys can't wait to see the cast react to. For me I can't wait until Kaiba and the Pharaoh dueling during the battle city finals, because of how brutal he was being to Kaiba during that duel lol.


	3. Rocky VII

"The next episode is called Rocky VII" Tristan said as he clicked on the next video

Joey's face lit up when he heard the title "Man I love the Rocky Balboa series, such a great inspiration. He's the reason why I decided to train as a fighter."

"Rocky Balboa?" Atem questioned, not getting the reference.

Joey put his arms around Atem and said, "The Rocky series is all about one man's preservation in order to become one of the world's greatest boxers ever, having to face many obstacles in his everyday life with some of them from his arch-rival Apollo Creed."

After finishing his explanation, Joey seemed to finally get the reference LittleKuriboh was trying to make.

"Just like how you and Yug had not only save the world a few times, but also battling it out with Kaiba to become the King of games and all those other nut jobs who have tried taking over the world."

Atem just gave a small smile, but by the look on his face he was still unsure of what Joey was talking about.

"Settle down Joey, so we can watch this already" Téa said.

 **Like the last episode, it began with the Pharaoh looking straight into the camera with duel monster cards flying around.**

" **In tonight's episode, the part of Tristan Taylor will be played by Barney the Dinosaur."**

Tristan just growled in response to the comment, while most of everyone else just snickered.

 **Yugi, Téa, and Joey were playing duel monsters on one of the desks in their classroom, with Tristan and Bakura watching from the side.**

" **I say, Yugi, can I play too?" Bakura asked hopeful.**

 **Yugi, who had his chin resting on his hand, dismissed Bakura by saying "Sorry, Bakura, main characters only"**

Everyone, including Yugi, looked shocked over the comment that his abridged counterpart said to Bakura. Though they knew it was a separate universe from their own, just hearing such mean words coming from Yugi was unbelievable.

"Wow, Yug looks like someone has a bit of an ego" Joey said teasingly to his best friend.

Though Yugi knows the person saying those words to Bakura, wasn't actually him, he couldn't help but apologize to Bakura, who was staring at him.

"Bakura you know I would never say something like that to you. "

Bakura just smiles at Yugi and reassures him "Of course I know that, you would never say a mean thing about anyone."

Then he turns back to the T.V. and says, "Of course this abridged show, has completely turned our personalities into the complete opposite of who we really are."

"Yeah a bunch of complete idiotic nutjobs" Tristan said still furious over his abridged counterpart stupid ass voice.

"Well it seems like it got Kaiba's personality down to a T, especially the part of him needing to get laid"

"JOEY" Everyone yelled, while Kaiba just silently shook with anger.

"It seems like to me, judging from Yugi's comment, that my character in this alternate universe isn't a fan favorite" Bakura said disheartened at that motion.

Téa put a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulders and said "Don't worry Bakura, this is after all only the second episode. I'm sure your character is just as important as the rest of ours."

Though he appreciated her efforts, Bakura still felt uneasy about how his character will be portrayed, especially because of the spirit of the millennium ring taking control of his body for so long.

 **Joey plays a card down confidently and says ": Playin' card games sure beats doin' schoolwork. Arithmetic is for losers!"**

 **Téa flips up her card to reveal her happy lover monster. Then the attack and defense points for both monsters were shown.**

" **Now I just gotta subtract your defense points from my attack points and...and, uh...wait a minute, how do I do that?"**

" **It's official, you're an idiot" Téa grinned at Joey's stupidity.**

 **Tristan then starts to sing.**

" **I love you, you love me,  
We're a happy family..."**

Joey and everyone else burst out in laughter at Tristan's little song. Even Kaiba had a small smirk on his face, grateful at least his character wasn't a complete moron like Tristan's character was being portrayed as.

"Man Tristan, I don't think I'll ever get enough of your alter" Joey managed to say after laughing so hard. He literally felt chest pains because of how hard he has been laughing.

Tristan rubbed his temples in annoyance and said, "Not sure how much of this I can take."

 **Outside the school, Yugi was sitting on one of the monkey bars while Joey was leaning on the other one.**

" **Tristan's song taught me a valuable lesson. I need to learn how to be a better duelist."**

"Finally, one aspect of this show speaks the truth" Kaiba said cocky as usually, satisfied that the show is finally making fun of Wheeler.

Though much to everyone's surprise, Joey didn't respond. He looked a bite ticked at Kaiba's response but had yet to make a snarky remark.

"What nothing to say Wheeler" Kaiba asked.

Joey responded by leaning back into the couch with his hands behind his head and said "Well I actually kinda agree with Kaiba, back then I was defiantly one of the worse duelists there was. Though I have come a long way, there's always room for improvement after all I can't afford all the cards in the world like Kaiba, and I don't have any magical influences like Yugi had with the pharaoh."

"That's very mature of you Joey" Atem said with a smile.

 **Joey grabbed Yugi by his shoulders "Ya gotta help me out here, Yug!"**

" **Let me see your deck." Yugi asked as Joey handed him his deck.**

 **His violet eyes widened as he went through the deck card by card.**

 _ **Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine! Woah, the Dark Magician! I just gotta have that!**_

" **Jeez, Joey, your cards are worthless! Tell you what, why don't I get rid of these, and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new special super awesome deck?"**

" **Thanks, Yug, you're always lookin' out for me!"**

Joey suspiciously eyed a red faced Yugi and asked "So Yug, what really happen to that deck that you took when you supposedly helped me upgrade to a new one"

Yugi just gasped and said "No, I would never do that to you or anyone else for that matter"

Joey let out a little snicker before it became a full blown out laugh.

"You should have seen your face Yug, you actually believed me"

Yugi visibly relaxed at that, but his face was still red from getting so worked up over that scene.

"Just kidding with ya pal. I know you would never do such a thing but can't say much for your alter. He has to be a biggest jerk on this show, even more so than Kaiba at this point."

 **Back at the game shop, Solomon is seen hanging up a picture of the black luster solider.**

 _ **Oh, Black Luster Soldier, no one must ever know of our forbidden love...**_

"Ewwww"

Most of the gang had some sort of look of disgust on their face, and no one had too much to say about it either.

 **Joey and Yugi then enter the game shop.**

 **Joey walks over to Solomon and asks "Hey, Yugi's grandpa! How about trainin' me to become** _ **Duel Monsters**_ **champ over here?"**

" **Very well, but it will require hours of rigorous off-screen practice" he says as he climbs down the ladder.**

 **Joey was shocked "Really? I don't even get a trainin' montage?"**

" **Who do you think you are? Rocky Balboa?" he responded angrily.**

Joey had his head down in disappointment and gave a groan, he would have loved seeing his training montage with the movie's theme Gonna fly now playing in the background.

Tristan just laughed and said, "Even the show, knows you can't ever compare to Rocky."

"Hey, watch it" Joey warned.

 **The scene then cuts to a duel monster's arena, and as on cue the announcer introduces what is going on.**

" **Welcome to the Regional Championship, where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel. I can't believe we're actually airing this on TV, folks!"**

 **Rex and Weevil are shown in their perspective places, as they look at each other with an evil grin on their faces.**

"Oh great these idiots" Téa said only imagining at how they will be portrayed.

 **The T.V. shrinks back and shows the gang sitting around the couch watching the duel unfold.**

" **Man, I** _ **love**_ **the Card Game Channel" Joey said crossing his arms.**

" **It's almost as good as the Watching Paint Dry Channel." Yugi said happily.**

 **Solomon then enters the room carrying a package "There's a package here for you, Yugi. You'd better not have been using my credit card to buy** _ **Duel Monsters**_ **merchandise off eBay again!"**

"Wow first stealing Joey's deck and now your grandpa's credit card, are there no levels to which you will sink" Tristan asked Yugi, albeit jokingly of course.

"Here I thought it was Téa that was supposed to be the kleptomania" Bakura stated, as he noticed that the show was starting to go deeper into their personalities, and as mentioned before this Yugi was nothing but an egotistical jerk who put himself first, unlike their Yugi.

Téa growled and gave Bakura a death stare, who quickly decided not to say anything else since she was scary when she was mad.

 **Yugi looked at the box and said "It's from Industrial Illusions. I guess they heard about my victory over Kaiba"**

" **Yeah, those card games are big news. It completely overshadowed the fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your Grandpa!" Joey stated.**

Everyone just stared at Kaiba, who of course was annoyed of his portrayal as usually as well as the company he was forced to be with.

"Don't you think this is overexaggerating a bit" he asked, getting pretty tired of always being portrayed like the absolute villain. He would never openly admit it, but looking back on it, it was a bad idea to play with the actual holograms with the old man.

"Well Kaiba you did hospitalize him for a few days" Yugi stated, though he has forgiven Kaiba, it still doesn't change the facts that it happened.

"Here's another question, did you at all receive any hospital bills during that time" Kaiba asked.

Yugi thought about it for a second and realized that they never once received any sort of bill for Grandpa's stay.

Everyone else just looked surprised by this revelation.

"Wow guess you're not the completely cold-hearted jerk I thought you were" Joey stated.

"I know must be such a shocker to you dweebs, now if you don't mind let's try and finish this episode" was all Kaiba replied.

" **Hey, look! I'm on TV!" Tristan interjected.**

" **What are ya talking about, Tristan? That's just a purple dinosaur." Joey asked as the screen showed the purple dinosaur they were watching.**

 **Rex chuckled and said as he raised up a card "Uh-huh-huh, hey Weevil, check it out. My dinosaur's horny. Uh-huh-huh, get it?"**

 **Weevil gave off a nasal laugh as he spoke "Yeah, heh-heh-heh, yeah, heh-heh-heh, heh-heh..."**

" **It's, like, your move, or something?" Rex stated dumbly.**

" **Heh-heh-heh, bugs are cool, heh-heh-heh." Weevil said as he placed down a card.**

 **The scene quickly goes back to Yugi who says "These guys sound awfully familiar..."**

"Beevis and Butthead" everyone, but Kaiba and Atem, say at the same time.

"Beevis and who" Atem asked quite confused, since he never really understood a lot of the references in the modern age.

"Don't worry we'll explain later" Yugi said.

Joey turns to Tristan and said, "Hey Tristan no need to fret any longer, looks like we found characters more stupid than yours."

" **So, like, I'll...attack or something?" Rex said**

 **Weevil retaliated his attack "You, like, activated my Trap Card, buttmunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh."**

" **Uh-huh-huh, no way"**

" **Fire! Fire! Yeah, heh-heh-heh, heh-heh-heh" Weevil said as his Basic insect destroyed Rex's Purple Dinosaur.**

 **Rex put his head down disappointed in his defeat "This sucks! I'm gonna go, like, get some nachos"**

 **The announces then appeared "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Maximillion** _ **PEEEEGASUS!"**_

 **Pegasus then entered carrying a shiny gold trophy in his hands and walked right over to Weevil. He bent down to his level as he presented him with the trophy and said "Congratulations, Mr. Underwood, here's your trophy. Now, allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest with a much grander title up for grabs."**

 **Weevil grabbed his trophy from Pegasus with a slight blush on his face "Whoa, heh, this chick is hot! Heh-heh-heh..."**

 **The scene shifts back to Yugi's living room, where Yugi has already opened his package that contained a glove, 2-star chips, and a video tape.**

" **Hey, there was a video inside the package!"**

" **I just hope it's not one of those cursed video tapes that are all the rage these days..." Solomon said as Yugi put the tape into the VCR.**

"Oh boy a ring reference, it's one of my favorite movies" Bakura said excited, that one of his favorite franchise was being referenced.

"What's the ring, never heard of it" Joey asked, though he was a little scared based on Solomon's comments about cursed tapes.

"It's a supernatural psychological horror film, in which a reporter investigates the mysterious gruesome deaths of several teenagers, who all died 7 days after watching a cursed video tape that lies the spirit of a girl name Sadako, who had psychic powers while she was alive and uses her cursed video tapes against the world. It's an amazing film series if you ask me, all the dread and suspense. It's become so popular, America has made its own version of the movie" he explained.

"Sounds terrifying" Joey and Tristan said together as they held onto each other, after hearing what the movie was about.

"I never took you as a horror fan Bakura" Yugi said, quite surprised.

Bakura smiled and said "Oh yes since I was quite young actually. Beside the Ring series, I also enjoy the Grudge, Suicide Club, and Tetsuo: The Iron Man. So, seeing this show reference one of my favorite series, is brilliant in my opinion".

 **After some static, Pegasus's face appeared on the screen "7 days"**

" **Oh snap, I knew it!" Solomon shouted.**

" **That's right, Yugi-boy! There are only seven days 'til Duelist Kingdom! And in order to get you to enter I'm going to force you to play a Shadow Game!"**

 **Pegasus proceeded to bring Yugi into the shadow realm, leaving the rest of his friends frozen.**

" **Win in 15 minutes and I'll release your friends."**

 **The pharaoh then appeared in the place of Yugi with a smug smirk on his face and said "That's fine by me, Pegasus! I'll beat you with the cards I took from...I mean, the cards that Joey gave me!"**

 **Pegasus grins as a flash of light came from his left eye that was hidden by his hair, as the pharaoh was about to place down a card.**

" **You won't beat anyone with that Dragon card"**

 **Yami who appeared shocked asked "You can see into my mind?"**

" **Yes, Pharaoh-boy! And I can see that you and I have a great deal in common!" he said as he casually looked at one of his cards.**

" **What's that supposed to mean?" The Pharaoh asked in an offensive tone.**

" **Isn't it obvious?" he asks as he throws his hands back in a flamboyant fashion.**

 **The Pharaoh was furious at the comparison he was implying to make "Look, pal, just because I inhabit the body of a teenage boy doesn't mean I'm a—"**

" **Oh, come now, Pharaoh-boy, don't be so gauche! I was referring to our Millennium Items."**

" **Oh...right, I knew that!"**

"What did my alter mean, I don't get it" Atem asked looking to his friends to explain for him.

However, everyone appeared shocked even Kaiba's mouth was slightly open over what was being implied. Yugi had a slight blush on his face as he looked over at the Pharaoh.

Atem took this a bad sign, since no one wanted to tell him what it was.

Téa moved closer to Atem to explain to him what his alter had meant. As she explained, not only did he start blushing, but he looked absolutely horrified at was being explained to him.

"My ra" he exclaimed with his hand over his face, completely embarrassed not only for himself, but Yugi as well.

It seems like fate has decided for his character to be the worst of all out of everyone in this show.

 **The timer appeared signaling 5 minutes left of the duel, with boxes of Yugi, Pegasus, and Yugi's frozen friends appearing.**

" **What would you say if I told you I didn't actually create** _ **Duel Monsters**_ **, and that it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful pharaohs many thousands of years ago?" Pegasus asked pointing a finger at the Pharaoh.**

" **What you talkin' 'bout, Pegasus?"**

" **These pharaohs battled with** _ **real**_ **monsters and** _ **real**_ **magic, so as you can imagine, it was a great deal more exciting than the watered-down product I created."**

" **Wait a minute, you're just using this monologue to stall for time!" The Pharaoh exclaimed finally realizing what he was trying to do.**

" **Well it worked, didn't it?"**

" **You're a cheat!"**

" **No, my strategy was merely—" Pegasus tried to explain before the Pharaoh interrupted him by shouting.**

" **Hey, everybody! Pegasus is a big stinky cheater!"**

"How mature Pharaoh" Joey teased, laughing at the childish comment.

Atem however just kept his head low, too embarrassed to respond.

" **Ooh, so that's the way it's going to be, is it? Fine then. Let's see how your Grandpa manages...without his soul!" he said as he lifted his hair to reveal his Millennium eye, which he then proceeds to take Solomon's soul.**

" **Ooooh, I'm so ambiguously camp!"**

 **Solomon appeared on the T.V. with his hands pressed against it "Yuuugiii..."**

 **The Pharaoh has switched back to Yugi, who got in front of the T.V. By this time everyone else had been unfrozen, with Solomon's body falling to the floor.**

" **You bastard! You turned him into a mime! Grandpa! Graaaandpaaaa!"**

" **Hey, Yug, down in front, will ya?" Joey asks.**

" **Yeah, we were watching that!" Tristan said.**

 **(End of Episode 2)**

"Oh wow, so many references I wasn't expecting" Bakura said, going over the number of references alone in this episode.

"I know of course Rocky Balboa was my favorite of all of them." Joey stated.

"You ok Pharaoh" Téa asked noticing his expression.

"Just irritated that my character has somehow become the worst one out of all of them, and that comment my character made earlier just unbelievable" Atem said.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, I mean we are all getting the brunt of it too. I mean you heard my voice, sounds like a man voicing me" she said hoping to bring some comfort to him.

"Yeah and my voice that sounds like Barney and being a total scatterbrain" Tristan said.

"And me being a huge egoistical jerk." Yugi said with a smile.

"I've already accepted there's more embarrassing and cringe worthy stuff to happen to our characters, most we can try to do is laugh at ourselves the best we can" Joey said as he leaned back in the couch.

Atem just smiled as his friends were able to bring him some comfort, though he knows with the way his character is going there's a lot worse yet to come

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. I just want to say thanks for the amazing reactions that I have gotten so far for this story, it really means a lot to me so a big shout out to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed. I'm sure I mention this last chapter, but I will mention it again, I have every intention of not only doing all the episodes, but also Season 0, Marik's evil counseling, and the songs as well. So quite a bit to look forward to. So please continue to read and let me know what you think.


End file.
